


Gloria Regali

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fate, Gen, Gift, Healer, Meant To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: “Peace be with you, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Take my hand. I’ll teach you a trick.” He winked. Noctis took Ardyn’s hand.“What sort of trick?”
Kudos: 17





	Gloria Regali

**Author's Note:**

> When I heard this song I had to write this.
> 
> “Gloria Regali” by Tommee Profitt featuring Fleurie

The first time Ardyn met Noctis, the boy was eleven.

King Regis was frantic looking for him. The boy had turned his wheelchair over in a cavern. He had gone exploring, like all children do, but he wasn’t thinking of his limitations. Such a human condition to have, Ardyn smiled to himself.

He righted the wheelchair, held his hand out to Noctis. He saw the fear in those stormy blue eyes.

“Peace be with you, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Take my hand. I’ll teach you a trick.” He winked. Noctis took Ardyn’s hand.

“What sort of trick?”

“Peace be with you,” he repeated. “Soul divine.Wake again in paradise. Crowned in glory, fear no more. Winter's misery, or the coming war.”

“What?” Noctis asked, his brows furrowing. His hand was beginning to tingle, then his arm.

“Gloria regali,” Ardyn whispered. Noctis’s twisted spine felt like it was on fire.

“Stop!” Noctis screamed.

“Peace and understanding. Forever may you reign. Gloria regali. Peace and understanding. Forever may you reign. Forever may you reign,” Ardyn mumbled.

Suddenly the fire was quenched and Noctis, panting, stared at the man before him. He was still holding his hand.

“Take my arm. Stand.”

“I can’t,” Noctis said. “I can’t walk.”

“Yes, my prince. You can. Rise and claim your future, your glorious gift.”

Noctis scooted up to the edge of the wheelchair. He slowly, shakily stood. At first he thought he might fall so he pitched forward into Ardyn’s arms, but the man stepped backward, took his hand away.

“I-I can stand!” Noctis cried.

Ardyn smiled, took off his hat, and tipped it at Noctis.

“A miracle indeed. Now, go look for your father. He must be worried sick for you.”

Noctis ran out of the cavern. Ardyn could hear King Regis exclaim. Oh, he would get his. He would get his.

It wouldn’t do. It simply wouldn’t do to have Noctis crippled. And so, even though Ardyn hadn’t healed in more than a thousand years, he had to heal Noctis. He had to heal him so that he could claim his future. He had to heal him so that both of them could walk together under the judgment of the gods and make them shudder at the power they’d bestowed upon them.


End file.
